Open Your Eyes
by OrangeRamenCup
Summary: Fate brought them together, but destiny kept them seperated through the years & now fate's pushing them together again. Too bad fate didn't count on them hating each other. Boarding school at it's best... or worst. Or stupidest. SasuNaruSasu. AU.
1. Prologue and Old Memories

**A/N:**Well, hey, haha. Anyway, I'm reposting (mostly rewriting) this story and making some huge changes because I don't exactly know what I was doing with this, nothing made sense! I also got carried away and my plot sucked. _Also,_ my writing skills have improved a great bit and the earlier chapters are so bad it's embarrassing. Oh, for the people who are reading this for the first time, I'm Clark… **Sup? **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, so yeah, I guess that's it. **Wait**! This disclaimer covers all future chapters. I don't want to have to rewrite it over, and _over_, and _over_.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru. And that's all I have at the moment, I'm not sure on all the pairings yet because I know certain people don't like certain stuff.

**Warnings:** This is rated T, because there's gonna be a lot of cussing. So yeah, oh and probably smoking and/or drinking.

* * *

**Open Your Eyes**

* * *

"But _dad!_ This is hard!" Sasuke turned his attention to a little girl skating on the play ground's sidewalk. She was holding on tightly to a man walking beside her who smiled at her affectionately.

_Father never smiles at me that way. _Sasuke thought to himself.

He frowned slightly.

The little boy turned to look up at his father, who was currently sitting next to him on a park bench, his father also watched the pair. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. Why was he even here? Why on Earth did his father want to spend time him?

Oh, right. Sasuke's mother made him.

The raven opened his eyes to look at the pair again. He was surprised when he found the little girl and the man right in front of his father and him.

"Hello, Inoichi." Sasuke's father said to the man.

"Hey there, Fugaku. What are you doing here?" The man named Inoichi asked, curiously.

Before Sasuke's father had a chance to reply, the little girl interrupted.

"_Dad! _Can I take these off now?" The little girl whined pointing to her roller skates.

"Ino," The man named Inoichi started, "Daddy's talking, you shouldn't cut in like that, it's rude."

The little girl who's name Sasuke now knew to be Ino, gave Fugaku and her father a apologetic smile. It was a mocking smile. She couldn't care less if it was rude. Sasuke glanced back at his father expecting him to scowl at her. But, to the littlest Uchiha's surprise, he smiled, and then nodded. Sasuke's eyes widened. When he or Itachi, well, no. Not Itachi, mostly him, did something like this so called Ino brat just did, his father would always scowl at them... well, him. Why was she any different?

"Besides, why would you want to take them off, anyway?" Inoichi asked his daughter, in a lighter tone.

"_Because_, dad," Ino replied with a now serious face, "I suck."

A tint of red came to Inoichi 's face. Sasuke's guess was probably because the little girl's crude language had embarrassed him. Fugaku cleared his throat and Inoichi more than happily let the subject drop.

"_Da-_" Ino had began once more before she was cut off by Inoichi.

"Yes, Ino." Inoichi said in strained voice. "You can take them off."

Ino grinned, and took the roller skates off, Sasuke wondered if she knew Inoichi would react that way. By the smirk on her face that would appear to be the case. Inoichi looked at Fugaku again, who had stopped staring at Ino and returned Inoichi's gaze. After a second or two of awkward silence, Inoichi started again.

"So, anyway, like I asked earlier, _before_ I was interrupted," He glanced at his daughter briefly, who rolled her eyes in response, then returned his attention to Sasuke's father, "How have you been? I hav-"

This time _Sasuke_ interrupted.

"Father, I'm gonna go play." He stated, then left.

Sasuke heard Inoichi say, 'My, he sure is unrelenting.' And then begin to babble on and on as Sasuke walked away. While he was walking away toward the playground he felt the cold glare that someone was giving him. Sasuke didn't need to turn around to know it was his father, so he didn't.

_Geez, what kinda father _glares_ at their kid? I'm only seven!_

He walked, well, more like sprinted, to the tunnels to escape his fathers glare. When he reached the all-sacred-tunnels, Sasuke explored them for about a solid three minutes until he got bored and decided to go to the swings that were conveniently behind a climbing wall.

As the raven went around the Rockwall, he noticed a blond haired boy on a swing looking at the ground with a sad expression on his face. Sasuke, not really caring about the boy, -it's not like the littlest Uchiha was a _considerate_ person or anything- walked to the swings confidently.

The blond boy looked up at the new presence. Sasuke froze… then the raven realized he didn't _do_ anything wrong, so he keep walking and sat on the only available swing that was next to the blond with pretty eyes. The raven was about to start swinging when the blond spoke.

"Why are you sitting here?" He asked Sasuke in an indifferent tone, his gaze not leaving the ground.

"'Cause I _can_. Why are you sitting here?" Sasuke questioned (demanded) back. Sasuke could buy this stupid park if he wanted it!

"But.. " The blond began hesitantly, "Don't you hate me?" he asked.

"Uh...No?" Sasuke answered, confused. He'd never been asked _that_ question in all his years of existence. And those were a lot. (Seven)

"You don't?" The blond asked in the same confused tone as Sasuke. "Why?" He added in the end.

Sasuke stopped looking at him and looked at the sky.

"You haven't done anything to me, why would I?" The Uchiha responded, he turned his gaze back to the blond only to see said blonde staring at him.

_Hey. He's almost as pretty as mother. _Sasuke noticed.

"You're right, you shouldn't hate me." The blond whispered in a cheerful tone.

"You're almost as pretty as my mother." Sasuke said, voicing his thoughts. He didn't really care about the conversation he was having with the blond.

"Oh, um, thanks." The blond said, smiling.

After further inspecting the blond, the Uchiha asked, "Hey, wanna get married?"

"Wha? We're both boys!"

"You're a boy?" Sasuke asked, then shook his head, the Uchiha didn't really care, "We can still get married, though!" Sasuke insisted.

"But-" the blond began only to be interrupted by the raven haired boy that had just gotten on one knee in front of him.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, hopeful.

The blond pouted, blushed deeply and nodded his head yes rapidly.

"Cool." Sasuke said simply, standing up and leaning in towards the blond until their lips met in a chaste and gentle kiss.

When they broke apart Sasuke looked at the blond, his new bride was really red. Did he not like the Uchiha's kiss? How could he not like it? Sasuke thought it was amazing, the Uchiha's lips felt tingly and everything… and the blond didn't like it?

"If you didn't like my kiss it's too bad, 'cause we're married, so we're gonna be doin' that a lot now."

"It's not that!" The blond argued looking at the raven who was slipping something over his head.

Sasuke finally stopped and slipped a necklace over blond's head and let it rest on his neck.

"What're you doin'?" The blond asked.

"It's sorta big, so make sure you don't lose it!" Sasuke informed him stepping back to admire his work

The blond looked down at the necklace on him; it was on a thin silver chain and had a ring on the end of it. The ring its self was also silver and had patterns embedded all the way around which were filled in with what looked like a type of green stone (Alexandrite) in the current sunlight.

"Wow.." The blond said as he looked at it, "But I don't have anything to give you. You can't gimme this." The blond said as he tried to take of the necklace.

"No, I want you to have it. We're married now so you have to accept it" Sasuke said grabbing the blond's hands.

"But-" the blond began.

"Please?"

"… Fine… um, so if it's a ring, why's it on a necklace?" The blue eyed boy asked as he looked down on the necklace that glittered in the sunlight.

"Oh, that's 'cause I was supposed to keep it until it fit me as a ring." Sasuke said, getting off of his knee.

"Um, so... Do you wanna play?" The blond asked, each word dipped in excitement and hope.

"Sure."

The newly weds played hide-and-seek in the tunnels, then they took turns pushing each other on the swings, they were just about to begin playing tag, when Ino came.

"Hey!" She called out. She stopped shouting when she reached Sasuke "Your dad said it's time to leave."

_My dad...I forgot about him...._

"Okay, hold on." The Uchiha said, turning back to his bride, "Hey, I have to go now."

"Okay." The blond mumbled as Sasuke rapped his arms around the blond like he saw his father do to his mother.

"Don't forget me." The blond spoke softy into the taller boys' shoulder

"I won't. We're married, remember?"

Sasuke began to feel a wet spot on his shoulder and turned to Ino who stood 3 feet away from them with an irritated look on her face. For some reason, to Sasuke, it felt like this was the last time he'd ever see the blond. The littlest Uchiha also didn't like the fact that his wife was crying.

"Don't cry." The raven said, his voice soft.

When the blond turned to look at Sasuke, the Uchiha took it as an opportunity to steal a quick, innocent kiss.

And then… Sasuke let go and began to walk away.

"Are we leaving, or what?" He asked Ino, trying to compose his voice as he kept walking.

After he said that she glared at him for a long moment, then, out of now were the glare became a stare. She looked at Sasuke up and down. The raven started to get aggravated

"You know...," She started, then picked up her step so that she was closer to him. "I didn't notice how cute you are."

Sasuke was about to ask Ino to repeat her self because he thought he heard wrong, when she grabbed his hand and ran in the direction of their fathers, pulling Sasuke along. The raven turned to look at the blond.

"Bye. I'll see you again someday, _I promise_." Sasuke said to him, while Ino pulled him.

"Bye! And I'll take you up on that promise. So you better not break it!" He replied.

"I won't!" Sasuke yelled, while he got pulled farther, and farther away.

"What's your name?" the blond yelled back.

"Sa-"

But the littlest Uchiha's answer was cut short by his father. Ino had already let go of Sasuke's hand, and now the raven's father had a good, sturdy, and painful grip on his forearm.

"Sasuke, stop yelling like an idiot." He hissed. Sasuke winced at his tone, and turned to look at the place where the blond had stood. But he couldn't see him from where he was. Sasuke sighed. That was for the better, if his father had seen him… Did his father see him?

"My apologies, father." He said dryly.

Fugaku let go of Sasuke when Inoichi came back from what Sasuke guessed to be a restroom.

"Ah, Sasuke's back." Inoichi said. "Well, Fugaku, it's getting late. I should get home to the wife. You know how they get." He said jokingly.

Then, after a proper and polite goodbye, he and Ino left, and Fugaku and Sasuke returned to their home.

That night Sasuke dreamed of a blond boy.

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke while the raven parked on his house's drive way got out of the Uchiha's black Mercedes-Benz SLR, which the raven had just gotten for his sixteenth birthday.

In response, Suigetsu got an impassive stare as the two entered the Uchiha estate.

"Don't show that much emotion, Sasuke. You might hurt yourself-" The purple eyed boy began sarcastically.

"Get me a bottled water." The raven said to a passing maid, interrupting his friend.

"Yes, Uchiha-san." She said as she headed in some direction.

Sasuke and Suigetsu took off their shoes and the entrance and began to head towards the living room.

"You know," Suigetsu started, "you should get all the hot maids to call you 'Sasuke-sama' that'd be kinky."

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on one of his living room's white leather sofas and picking up the remote.

"'Cause it'd be hot. So, have you fucked any of them?" Suigetsu asked casually as Sasuke began flipping through channels.

"Shut up." Sasuke said throwing the remote at Suigetsu, which the purple-eyed boy dogged easily, "I've done a bunch of mine." Suigetsu said proudly.

"You're a disgusting-" Sasuke began before he was interrupted.

"Shh, **Chowder**'s on!" Suigetsu said, excitedly, as he turned the volume up with the remote he now had in his hand. The silver haired boy knew Sasuke liked Chowder, if the raven didn't like it, he wouldn't watch it, he just leave. During a commercial, Suigetsu spoke.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Clarify."

"Ever since your parents told you you'd be starting high school at Kingston, you're just… such a bitch. You were hard to put up with before but now, you're worse." Suigetsu admitted.

"I don't want to go there."

"Why? Summer's over and you'll be starting your sophomore year on Tuesday. You'll have to get over this. 'Sides, I liked it, ninth grade was fun and I bet tenth grade will be better."

The raven muttered something in response silently before adding "Just watch your stupid rabbit-hamster show."

"It's CHOWDER."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, there's the rewrite on Chapter one**. I'm changing up a lot of things**. A LOT of stuff. I mean a LOT. I **hope** that's cool. And if it isn't well, I'm sorry, the story was just so badly written I actually blushed out of embarrassment reading it. Not that I'm saying it's hot shit now, but I do think it's better than how it used to be.

Oh, also, I don't really know if I should make the school a boarding school, what do you guys think? I mean, I wanna, but I don't wanna. What would you rather read?


	2. Meetings, Kisses, and Fights

**A/N:** All right! Here's chapter two! Rewritten and all! Now then, to the story! Huh… Is it just me, or does this author's note seem lacking?

**

* * *

**

**Open Your Eyes**

* * *

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, desperately.

A boy with a pale complexion, black hair and onyx eyes turned around to look at whoever had just called out to him, once he did, he froze. "It- It's you." The raven studderd.

Naruto smiled. "If by _you_, you mean," The blond blushed, "that kid you marri… Uhh, well." He trailed off, while he rubbed the back of

his neck, nervously. "My name's Naruto." The blond finally said.

"Naruto?" The boy repeated.

"Naruto."

"_Naruto_!"Someone, who Naruto recognized to be Iruka, yelled. His voice came from the outside of his bedroom door.

_Worst timing - _His thought was cut short.

"_Naruto_!"He yelled again, as he pounded on his door.

"What, God dammit?" The blond yelled annoyed, as he rolled over to his left, with his back to the door and pulled his orange blankets over his head.

"What did you just say to me, you little punk!" Iruka hollered, outraged as continued to pound on the door.

"I'm sleepy! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Naruto demanded as he rolled over on his back and put a red pillow over his head.

"Yes! Now wake up or do you want me to tell your Tenten and her friend to leave?"

"Why're is she here-is that ramen?" The blond asked as a familiar smell infiltrated his nose.

"It might be, then again it might not. I guess you'll have to get up and find out. I'm leaving now." The brunette responded as he began making his way down the stares.

"Iruka!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled out of his bed and landed clumsily on the floor.

* * *

"Sorry it took me so long. I forgot we'd made plans to go to the mall. And by 'I forgot we'd made plans,' I actually mean, 'I forgot you had forced me to go with you.'"

"You shouldn't complain." A pretty girl with even prettier emerald green eyes replied, "You should be _happy_ Tenten would even invite you to go to the mall with her in the first place."

"Sakura!" Tenten hissed, appalled.

"It's true." Sakura replied flipping her gorgeous bubblegum pink hair which glistened in the sun light, "Honestly Tenten, I don't know why you talk to him."

"Uhh," Naruto began, scratching the back of his head nervously, "my name's Naruto, nice to meet you… Sakura, was it?"

"Yeah, but I can't say the feeling's mutual-" Sakura began but was interrupted by Tenten's panicky laughter.

"Ahah, so anyway! Naruto, this is Sakura, she's going to the mall with us! And Sakura, this is Naruto! There! Now we all know each other!" Tenten said as she ran on Iruka's green lawn to Sakura's metallic light pink BMW M6 convertible and got in.

When Naruto and Sakura made it to the pinkette's car, an uncomfortable silence had settled in the atmosphere.

It wasn't that Sakura was mean, or anything, she just didn't like Naruto. He was weird, and had no friends and just, ugh. Not to mention he was _poor_, being seen with someone like him was bad for her reputation. And, and… okay, so Sakura wasn't sure why she didn't like Naruto, there was just something about him… Stupid Tenten! Who would've thought that just by the brunette talking to Naruto some out of pity freshmen year, they'd grow so close. Now because she's Tenten's friend she had to be nice to the little freak!

"This car looks like something Barbie would drive.." Naruto murmured.

"What did you just say?" Sakura questioned angrily.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke! Look at that car!" Suigetsu yelled as he pointed to a metallic pink car that the pair passed as Sasuke searched for a parking space. "It looks like a BMW, or something like that..." Sasuke, not really paying attention to his friend, sighed in frustration as he gave up on finding a parking space, and just parked on a Handy Cap spot.

"You can't park here." The sliver haired boy stated.

"Speaking of cars," Sasuke began, dismissing Suigetsu comment. "Why don't you drive your own?" He finished while getting out of his car and closing the door.

"I don't have a permit yet, but that's okay. That is what you're here for, right? To drive me around." Suigetsu answered, also getting, out of the car and closing his door.

"No." Sasuke replied flatly, while he locked his car and began walked to the mall.

"Whatever you say, you're the one who was driving, weren't you?" Suigetsu said, trailing behind the Uchiha. "Why are we here again?"

"I need some stuff."

"Why…?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Ah, okay, princess."

"Don't do that." The Uchiha commanded as he went through the mall doors and the cool air hit his face.

"What?" Suigetsu asked, as he followed suit.

"That 'Ah' thing."

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"Well damn, Sasuke, who pissed in your Cheerio's this morning?"

"I didn't eat any Che-Wait.. No."

* * *

"Wanna go in Abercrombie & Fitch?" Sakura asked pointing at a store that was darkly lit.

"Uhh, how about we just go back to PacSun?" Naruto said, eyeing the store and dragging his feet on the marbled floor. That store looked scary!

"Oh, come on!" Tenten said as she grabbed Naruto's elbow and lead the blond in.

When the three entered the store they were greeted with the stores signature fragrance,_ Hi, how are you_'s and various types of _Hello_'s.

There already appeared to be two people in the store; someone at the counter at the back of the store and someone else playing with the clothes that were on one of the table-thingy's, but other than those two and about three employees, there were no other people.

"Do you have this in navy blue?" The person at the counter was asking, and from what Naruto could tell, he had black hair. And well, that's all Naruto could tell, it was pretty dark.

"Hey, Sasuke! Look how little these shirts are! I don't think my leg could fit in this!" A guy with silvery white hair said, lifting a shirt and waving it around in the air frantically. At the mention of the name Sasuke, Sakura's breath hitched. She was in the same store as Sasuke, the guy she had developed a crush on her freshman year, the guy who lived in Tenten's neighborhood, the guy she never got a chance to talk too. Oh God, oh God, what does she do?

"Stop it, Suigetsu." Sasuke said, in a voice that said 'I-don't-care-you-dumbass'.

"Sir, please put that down." A skinny girl with a pretty face said to the Suigetsu person.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want! I'm the customer!" Suigetsu said throwing the shirt at the girls face and running out of the store.

"Do you have this in navy blue, or what?" Sasuke asked after an awkward silence had settled in on the store.

"Let me check in the back for you." The girl behind the counter said with a wink and a flip of her red hair.

The raven turned around and leaned on the counter as his dark eyes roamed around the room until they locked with an oddly familiar blue… and his onyx eyes lingered there until Naruto decided it was freakin' him out.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto yelled after about two minutes of intense staring.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, gravely, her voice getting deeper near the end. She was pretty sure Sasuke was staring at her and the pinkette didn't mind it at all, so she wanted Naruto to shut the hell up. What was his problem, anyway?

…Ohmigawd, Naruto didn't like her, did he?

The Uchiha snorted at the blond's exclamation before he looked away with distaste. "Not you."

Sakura sighed she knew it! He was staring at he-

"Yes you were, you bastard! You kept looking, and looking!" Naruto said, angrily as he marched up to Sasuke.

"No, I was looking at the pretty girl behind you."

Sasuke-kun called her pretty! Sakura was sure if she died right now, she'd die happy.

"Tenten?" Naruto offered.

_Tenten?_ The green eyed girl thought, horror-struck. Tenten wasn't… wasn't even paying attention! She was… Where was Tenten, anyway?

"..Sure, why not."

"See! You weren't!" Naruto yelled, getting in the raven's personal space.

Sasuke, on the other hand didn't say anything. "I'm going to… leave now." The raven said as he slowly began to move away from the blond.

"I found your shirt!" The girl who had left to find Sasuke's shirt yelled from behind the counter which made the raven jump forward and well, that led to the collision of two lips.

The Uchiha's eyes widened, this… this felt _way_ too familiar! Then the contact was gone almost as soon as it came, and replaced with another type of contact… on Sasuke's jaw. The Uchiha grabbed his throbbing cheek as he glared at the blond. That son of a bitch just punched him! HARD!

"You just kiss-!" Naruto had began until he was punched right on his nose. Then, right in front of everyone, the two started fighting.

* * *

"I can't believe you got in a fight, Sasuke." Suigetsu said as he got in the Uchiha's passengers seat.

"I didn't even do anything, that little shit got pissed off and hit me just because… Well… _why_ doesn't matter!"

"You're yelling, huh? What happened? It must've been bad. Man... I shouldn't of left."

"Nothing happened, dammit! Leave it alone!" The Uchiha yelled furiously, slamming his hands against the horn of his car and a producing a loud honk which set off some alarms of the other cars in the parking lot.

Suigetsu whistled. Sasuke was.. Upset.. He could only hope school would be this interesting.

* * *

"That was horrible; I don't think I'll be going to the mall with you two again anytime soon." Naruto said as the group walked over to Sakura's car.

"You got in a fight." Tenten said as she got in the passenger's seat.

"That bastard violated me!" Naruto protested, defending himself as he closed her door

"You got in a fight!" Tenten now yelled, "I can't believe you got in a fight in public!"

"I know!" Sakura yelled in agreement, "And with Sasuke-kun of all people!"

"Ooo, you mean that extremely hot guy who lives close to me?" Tenten asked.

"Yes!"

"Naruto! How could you get in a fight with Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed as he got in the back seat and Sakura started the engine. Damn, this was going to be a long car ride!

* * *

"Look Sasuke, that pink BMW is leaving too. Just like us." Suigetsu said, while looking out the window at the pink car.

Sasuke in return gave him a cold glare, and Suigetsu could've sworn the temperature went down a few degrees.

"Fine… but look at the car."

"I've already seen the car, besides, I'm driving. I can't look.''

"But you just glared at me-Hey, It ended up behind us. Sasuke, why do your windows have to be so darkly tinted? What are you in the mafia, or something? Should I start calling you 'Don Juan,' or 'Don Pedro' or whatever you call 'em? " Suigetsu complained as he turned around to get a better look at the car.

"If my windows weren't so darkly tinted the people in that car would be able to see an idiot gawking at them."

With that, Suigetsu turned back around in his seat and didn't speak for a whole two minutes

"Sasuke,"

Well, so much for the quiet.

"_What_?"

"I think that car's following us. Ever since we left the mall it's been behind us."

"Hn.''

"I'm serious."

"..."

"Ah, Sasuke, you and your anti-socialness."

"Don't fucking do that."

"What'd I do?"

"That _'Ah'_ thing."

"…Ahh."

* * *

Tenten switched through the radio stations, while Sakura switched to a two-lane road. Slowly but steadily the cars diminished, and soon Sakura's car was one of the only cars who was still on this road.

_I guess nobody really went any were today… _Naruto told himself as he noticed the lack of traffic.

"_**It's me-"**_

"Tenten! Put it back!" Naruto yelled at Tenten.

"I'm already doing that, idiot!" Tenten yelled back as she switched through the radio stations.

"_**I made something that's real to show you how I feel," **_

"Found it. Naruto you like the song **Numa Numa**?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty funny song. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I saw it on YouTube."

"I can't believe they're playing it on the radio, though." Sakura said, contributing to the conversation.

"_**Numa Numa Yay, every word of love I used to say,"**_

And with that Tenten turned it up, and started singing along, shortly after, Sakura joined her.

"_**Now I paint them everyday~!**_

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray, hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away!**_

_**Every word of love I used to say, now I paint them everyday!**_

_**I sold~! my strings~! my songs~! and dreams~!**_

_**And I bought, some paints, to match, the colors of my love**_

**(**_Chorus_**)**

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray,**_

_**Numa Numa Yay Numa Numa Numa Yay~!"**_

Seeing Tenten and Sakura singing, Naruto started singing, too. Who cares if the singers were guys, had heavy Romanian accents, and were possibly gay?

"_**Every word of love I used to say,**_

_**Now I paint them everyday~!"**_

And so they continued singing.

Much to the annoyance of Sasuke, who was currently on the lane next to Naruto; the radio and the three's voices were loud enough for him to hear. Thanks to the unknown-to-him people in the car next to his on the double lane the Uchiha now wanted to kill something. Something, anything, _anyone_!

_Anyone… Hm. _The raven thought as his gaze drifted to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu was about to start singing as well, when he noticed the look Sasuke was giving him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The two cars came to a stop side by side in front of a railroad track where a train was about to cross. Finally, Sasuke became _way_ too annoyed because the train was _way_ too long and pulled down his window.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" The Uchiha yelled, but he wasn't heard because of the volume of the radio and singing.

* * *

Tenten stopped singing when she heard a thump on her window, so, since Tenten was super brave and curious she rolled her window down. Unfortunately for her, that was also when Sasuke had decided to throw another shoe which resulted in the brunette girl getting hit square in the face with a black and white Van's tennis shoe.

"What the hell, Sasuke? Those were both of my shoes!" She heard some one yelling.

"Guys!" Tenten yelled, "Someone just threw a shoe at me!"

Before Naruto had a chance to respond, some one spoke before him.

"Hey, can you people turn that _shit _music down?" A guy with black hair that was in the car next to theirs yelled.

"Why don't _you_ try not being such an ass, huh?" Naruto yelled as he slid his car window down so that he could insult the shoe-thrower better. Just as Naruto was about to insult the prick some more the blond realized that this bastard was the same bastard he'd gotten in a fight with.

"Hey!" The blond yelled, "You're the guy whose ass I kicked at that store today!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused as to what the moron was talking about, when the realization of what the blond was saying came to him full blast, "You didn't kick my ass! I kicked yours!"

"Sasuke?" Sakura said as she listened closer, "Tenten is that Sasuke-kun?"

"I think so..." The brunette answered.

"You wish asshole!" Naruto retorted.

"Want to go again?" Sasuke yelled as he got out of his car and slammed his door shut.

"Tenten! Tell Naruto to shut the fuck up and to put the window up!" Sakura demanded.

"Hell yeah, I wanna go again!" Naruto said as he went to open his door.

"But… Sasuke hit me with a shoe." Tenten answered with a feeling of resentment

"What the fuck is this?" Naruto asked no one in particular, "Why the hell won't it open!" The blond demanded as he pulled on the car handle viciously.

"Oh right; child lock." Sakura remembered happily.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded, "Are you coming, or what?"

Naruto was just about to yell some more when his window started going up, so instead he banged his fists on it and mouthed profanities. Just as Naruto's window had gone up all the way Sakura switched on the window lock and got out of her car.

"Haha," The pinkette began nervously, "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused, please forgive him. He hasn't gotten his medication for the afternoon."

The Uchiha brought his attention back to the blond who looked like he was yelling at the top of his lungs with an expression anything _but_ apologetic, so Sasuke, without a word to Sakura, got in his car and drove in the direction of his house… but not before rolling down his window and flipping off Naruto.

Sakura sighed and got in her car sadly, if Sasuke didn't like her anymore because of this somebody was getting a major ass kicking. What a way to spend a Saturday!

* * *

Sasuke was alone at his house.

Well, except for all the hired help, but Sasuke, of course, didn't count them because they weren't important enough to _be_ counted in the first place.

The raven had had _more_ than enough of Suigetsu and had dropped off his idiot "Friend" at his house. Well, to be more accurate it was more like a couple of kilometers from his actual home. Technically, it _was_ Suigetsu's property and therefore his 'home'.

But back to Sasuke.

The youngest Uchiha sighed as he fiddled with the plastic bag in his pocket.

Suigetsu had given him some weed and the raven was trying to decide if he should smoke it or not. He was just so, very bored and smoking weed by yourself is kind of boring. But he wasn't bored enough to call Suigetsu over, nowhere near _that_ level of extreme boredom.

"Oh well." The Uchiha said to himself as he got up and headed to his houses basement.

* * *

Sasuke had decided to get something to eat since he hadn't eaten anything yet and maybe watch television while he ate because Sasuke being hungry _is_ important.

Then Sasuke asked himself why someone of his social status would eat in a living room instead of a dinning room.

Oh, that's _right_. Because he's Sasuke and he CAN.

"Because I'm Sasuke and I can." He told himself.

_And _because his parents weren't here to tell him other wise, but he decided not to include _that_ part while he talked to himself.

Sasuke was now eating Gold Fish crackers and drinking a Juicy Juice grape juice box while laying on the huge sofa in his living room. The Uchiha was watching 'Punk'd' reruns simply because it was either that or 'Finding Nemo'. After about five minutes straight of Ashton Kutcher saying nothing but 'Yeah!' and 'We got you!' or 'Oh man, you shoulda seen your face!' and -the ever _so_ famous- 'You got Punk'd!' and jumping up and down like an idiot Sasuke decided 'Finding Nemo' was a better pick.

Sasuke then proceeded to send someone to buy him more Gold Fish crackers and Juicy Juice grape juice boxes since he was almost out, and he couldn't have that.

* * *

"So, you guys gonna spend the night, or what?" Tenten asked during a commercial of Family Guy.

"I am." Sakura responded.

"I can't." Naruto replied, "I'm a boy."

"Aw, that's too bad." Sakura said sarcastically glancing at her watch, "When are you leaving again?"

"Um, well I gotta be home by twelve, so I still have about two hours left." The blond answered uneasily.

"Well, okay, so what do you wanna do in the mean time?" Tenten asked both the blond and the pinkette.

"I say we go roll that bastard's house. Didn't you say he lives near here, Tenten?" Naruto asked, with a sly grin.

"That's a retarded idea, baka." Sakura snapped at the blond.

"Why? It's better than staying here and watching stupid T.V shows or dumb horror movies. I say we do it." Tenten said, giving her consent on the matter.

"But what if we get caught?" The pinkette questioned.

"We won't." Naruto said reassuringly.

* * *

Sasuke had gone through four bags of Gold Fish crackers, two packs of Juicy Juice grape juice boxes and someone made the mistake of giving him a Coca Cola while someone went out to get more Juicy Juice grape juice boxes because there weren't anymore left.

Coca Cola's have a lot of sugar in them.

See, the truth was that Sasuke didn't eat sweets because he didn't like them. No, no, no. He didn't eat them because they made him act like an idiot and also made the Uchiha prodigy incredibly hyper.

**Ten minutes later at the Uchiha estate**

Sasuke aimed at the lights, he didn't take out all the lights in the chandler, those weren't his intentions. What the raven was doing was dimming the room so he could move around more and remain concealed by the darkness. He had to get them before they got him.

Every one had snapped. All the Uchiha employees were out for blood, to be more specific, Sasukes blood.

The Uchiha didn't even have the slightest fucking idea as to what was going on.

But at least he wasn't bored anymore.

He remembered being hyper because some fuck-up had given him a soda; next thing he knew some of the hyperness started to ware off and he realized he was being _shot_ at! Luckily, he hadn't been hit.

Yet.

But Sasuke knew it would probably happen eventually. The raven had to leave the estate because if he didn't, he was going to die, he was sure of it. There was no way he'd be able to take out all of the employees.

There was only one of him…

And at the very _least _over a 100 of them.

Some of which were part of _his_ security, his _freakin'_ security! And they were trying to shoot him!

But anyways,

Because some of them were part of the family security, a small percentage of them where skilled with guns, not as skilled as Sasuke, of course. The youngest Uchiha had been learning how to handle a gun since he was able to hold a bottle. Which meant... The raven was going to kick some serious ass!

So far, Sasuke had taken out twenty-seven employees.

Yes, he had been counting.

However, there was no end. They kept coming and coming. Sort of like ants attracted to honey.

Except with weapons.

Sasuke took out twelve more employees as he did a back flip off the couch and dived into the hallway.

"Thirty-nine."

The Uchiha soon realized that the phrase, 'He was going to kick some serious ass' was a huge understatement. Sasuke _owned_ this.

Then a maid came out of her hiding spot to shoot Sasuke as he dived but she tripped and knocked over his Golden Fish crackers.

Sasuke was livid.

And that was like saying Armageddon was coming.

It all happened so quickly then.

**Two minutes later at the Uchiha estate**

Itachi had finally made it home after a long day of miniature golf with Kisame and he was tired and wanted to go to bed.

The eldest Uchiha did _not_ expect to come home to Sasuke lying on the sofa popping Gold Fish crackers in his mouth, all the while surrounded by a bunch of people in red stained clothes lying on the floor.

"What... the hell." Itachi said slowly in the tone of voice that made babies cry.

Cue look of horror.

Oooh. Sasuke didn't like that tone. Didn't like that tone at all.

He had made it this far, he was not about to let Itachi get him. Seeing as the situation called for quick improvising, Sasuke did the only reasonable thing that could be done at the moment.

Blame someone else.

"They shot at me first… They even gave me soda, and you know what that does to-"

* * *

Tenten, Naruto, and Sakura had agreed to change into some dark clothing that would help them blend in with their surroundings better which resulted in Naruto wearing some of Tenten's dads black sweat pants and a black hoodie. Sakura and the brunette were both wearing some of Tenten's black sweat pants while Sakura had already brought along a black sweater that she wore while Tenten wore a black jacket.

"Alright." Naruto said as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

"I think that might be too much toilet paper." Sakura said, eyeing the huge bag Naruto was carrying.

"I think it's the perfect amount." Tenten disagreed, "Now follow me."

"Where're we goin'?" Naruto asked after about a minutes.

"To the garage." The brunette answered simply.

"Are we driving to his house?" Sakura asked, confused. A car wouldn't be a good idea, it'd be seen to easily.

"Yeah, but not with a car, we're driving a Go-Cart there. Sakura I think you should drive and stay in the Go-Cart and let me and Naruto do the rolling, I think you're not really up to doing something like this." Tenten informed her friend as the trio reached a door, which Tenten opened.

"Okay." The pinkette said instantly. She didn't want to roll _her_ Sasuke-kun's house!

"I suggest we take one of the bigger one's since there are more than two of us." Tenten proposed.

"I say we take this black one, you know, to blend in and shit like that." The blond said as he climbed in the back seat of the Go-Cart. Sakura followed suit and got in the driver's side as Tenten began to open the garage door.

Once it was open, Tenten got in the passenger's seat, and once the three were out on the driveway, she closed the garage door, and slipped the remote in her pocket.

"Turn this way." Tenten instructed.

"I'm pretty sure Sasuke-kun doesn't live that way." Sakura replied, ignoring the order.

"Well," The brunette began, "he's _my_ neighbor. I think I know where he lives better than you do. So turn."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Sakura, turn around now." Tenten commanded.

"No, Tenten. I'm not going too. You were going the wrong way."

"No, Sakura, I wasn't. Now turn the fuck around."

Sakura sighed and smiled sweetly, "Why don't you ask me later?"

"Why don't I just shove my foot-"

"OMG! _Zombies_!" Naruto yelled pointing at a mailbox.

"What?" Sakura asked, slowing the Go-Cart to a halt.

"I'm just kidding, but anyway, I think we just passed the bastard's house." The blond said, nonchalantly.

"What makes you say that?" Tenten asked as Sakura and she turned around to look at the blond.

"'Cause his car was in the drive way of the mailbox I pointed too."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on one of the bigger living room couches with all of the Uchiha employees standing behind said couch. They all looked at the floor as Itachi scolded at them.

"I mean really, playing with paint ball guns inside the house. What wer-"

What?

You didn't think Sasuke really killed them all did you?

"And all of you against Sasuke? You do realize you _work_ for him, don't-"

The fact that Itachi wasn't yelling, but talking slowly in a low voice only made him all the _more_ terrifying.

"And what's even more pathetic it he _still_ beat you all." They all picked up the way the eldest Uchiha said that proudly, even though he had tried to hide it.

"As for you little brother, did you have to take things so seriously? You deliberately aimed for their heads and shot them all there several times to knock them unconscious. Paint ball guns are painful; no one was even wearing the protective gear." Again, Itachi said this proudly. Even against his best efforts to do other wise.

"Why did you do that again? Because of Gold Fish crackers?"

"My logic was clouded because of the soda." Sasuke stated as he crossed his arms and looked at Itachi evenly. _The fact that I was high and therefore not thinking clearly might have something to do with it too._

"Ah, yes. Who was it that gave him that?"

Sasuke turned around ready to glare at who ever had given him that artificially flavored devil drink, but no one stepped up to confess.

…_Cowards._

"So that's how it's going to be." Itachi stated. "Alright, you are all fired. Gather your belongings and leave."

"It was me, I did it." A maid started to say as she came out of the back of the group. "Please fire me and let them all stay." She said in a sad, quite, little voice with big brown eyes that were on the verge on tears.

"Okay, bye. You're officially unemployed." Sasuke told her, not waiting for Itachi to respond.

"Now, now little brother," Itachi began but was cut off by some yelling that was coming from the front yard.

"_I'm shanking… I'm really exited…!"_

"Shanking?" Sasuke asked no one in particular as he tried to process what he just heard.

"I'm sure it just sounded like that because we can't clearly hear what's being said." Itachi replied, "Will someone take care of whoever's out there?"

"I'll do-." One of the security guards began, talking slightly louder than necessary so he could be heard over the voices outside.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled. (Something unusual for an Uchiha) He recognized one of those voices, "I'll do it." He finished as he grabbed a paint ball gun and practically flew through the front door.

"Anyway," Itachi started as soon as everyone's attention was no longer on Sasuke, who was gone from everyone in the living room's sight, "You're not fired, just make sure this doesn't happen again, alright?"

Her brown eyes lit up with contentment

"Uchiha-san I promise I will never do anything of the sort ever again! "She yelled cheerfully.

"I know you won't." He said to her, but it had a double meaning some how. She couldn't quiet put her finger on it, though… "Oh, and someone clean this up. I want this place how it was before I left this afternoon by the time I wake up tomorrow." The eldest Uchiha added as he began making his way up the stair case.

A series of collective groans occurred.

* * *

"Stop trembling, Naruto!" Tenten hissed behind a bush.

The blond turned around and gave her an incredulous look. "I'm not trembling!" he protested, "I'm shaking because I'm really excited!"

"Okay, fine; yeah, whatever! Stop yelling!"

"You just yelled!"

"Ugh! Just forget it! Let's just roll this sexy beast's house already, okay?"

"He's not sexier than me!" Naruto said as he threw a roll of toilet paper that bounced a little before lading still on the green grass. "That's not supposed to happen…"

"Baka! You're supposed to unfasten the damn thing!"

"Don talk to me like I'm retarded!" Naruto yelled as he began crawling toward the toilet paper he threw.

"Well, stop doing such dumb assed things!"

"You know," The blond began offhandedly as he threw the roll of paper on some rose bushes, "I'm surprised no one's heard us yet."

"Huh, you're right." Tenten agreed in the same tone as she started to throw paper all over the grass, "We _have _been yelling a lot."

"It's really weird." Naruto commented while he began jumping to try to get toilet paper on tree branches. Tenten was about to reply when the scream omitted from Naruto stopped her.

"Naruto!" The brunette yelled as she ran toward him.

"Ten..ten." The blond mumbled out from the ground.

"Naruto…" Tenten said softly as she kneeled next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Someone just shot me, I think.." Naruto said as he put a hand over his stomach and brought it back to his face to examine it. "Yeah. This is blood." The ramen lover said as he showed Tenten his fingers that were dripping in red.

"No.." Tenten whispered, "Naruto.. this.. THIS IS _PAINT_, YOU DUMBASS!"

"Oh, well, how the hell do you expect me too know that? It still hurt like a bitch!"

"I wish someone _would_ shot you!"

"Tenten! That's so mean! Andtechnically, I _was_ shot!"

"Forget this! We should be concerned on were the hell the paint ball came from!" Tenten yelled at Naruto as she was about to kick him so he'd get up.

"Hey! Get the fuck off my property!"

* * *

**A/N: **OMFG! That was about twelve pages. :O

Sorry it took so long. I didn't have internet access. (Now I do!) So? Was Sasuke too OOC? I mean, he _was_ high, so, um, yeah. That should justify him at least a little.

**GUYS! **Boarding school or NO barding school? C'mon! just tell me! It's three freakin' words!

**(**So yeah! Tell me what you thought through this magical button labeled 'review'! Okay so that's it, I guess.**)**

~_Floats away_~


	3. New Discoveries

**A/N:** Well, hey, haha. Okay, and I know this is like, I don't know how many months late, but my computer crashed so I lot all my music, chapters, and pictures were just deleted, gone, never to be seen again; so I was kind of depressed and didn't update, also, I didn't have a computer to update with, but now I do, though it'll never be the same.

But still, it could've token me longer. You gotta look on the bright side.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, obviously. **WARNING**, there's some InoSaku, but chill! The InoSaku's mostly just implied and it's very crucial to the story, you'll see why in later chapters.

* * *

**Open Your Eyes**

* * *

"You get the fuck off _your_ property!" Naruto yelled back angrily.

"Naruto, seriously?" Tenten questioned, looking over at the blond incredulously.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at the brunette with confused eyes.

"Uh, never mind."

Naruto was just about to say something else to his brown haired companion when, suddenly, the ground by his feet began to get shot at with what he guessed to be a paint ball gun.

"The hell?" The blond yelled, jumping back but tripping over his shoe laces and falling on his butt just as Sasuke began walking towards him.

"Tch, loser." Sasuke said, looking down at the blond in antipathy.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed, provoked; and seeing as how Sasuke was now in his range the blond lunged at him.

And in response, Sasuke shot Naruto with his paint ball gun.

"Naruto, chill!" Tenten advised the blond as she helped him up.

"But he just shot me!" Naruto defended, tugging on his hair with frustration.

"And just what the hell are you two doing here?" Sasuke questioned the two as he lowering his paint ball gun.

"What the hell does it look like we're doing, dumbass?" Naruto snapped, crouching down to tie his shoes.

This time, Sasuke lunged at him.

* * *

"So, what're the both of your names, and how long have you two known Sasuke?" Itachi asked after taking a sip of his tea. "Could you pour me some more? I'm almost out." He asked a nearby maid, giving her his tea cup.

"My name's Naruto," The blond began hesitantly while he watching the maid scurry away, but then gained some confidence near the end as she disappeared from his sight, "and I just meet the bastard today." He finished bluntly as he wrinkled his nose in disgust after tasting the tea.

"Hm, I see." Itachi said, smiling on the inside. God forbid anyone saw him smile on the outside, that's be the beginning of the apocalypse.

_Plus, what would father say? _

"Hey!" The blond yelled, getting the attention of a maid and Itachi's, "Could you bring me some chocolate milk, like a Yahoo, or something."

"What an idiot." Sasuke sneered quietly to himself.

"Argh! Shut up, asshole!" The blond yelled in response standing up.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, cautioning his younger brother in a tone that made Naruto and Tenten flinch, "be civil."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply.

"Oh, well, we don't have any in the household," The maid said, referring to Naruto's earlier request and effectively cutting through the tension in the room, "but we could send someone to buy some if you'd like." She suggested, straightening out the front of her skirt.

"Thanks, that'd be great. Please hurry, I'm _so_ thirsty!" Naruto whined, leaning into the arm rest of the sofa he was on, and making the last part of his sentence come out muffled.

"Hey, what's up with your living room?" The blond began, sitting up straight and motioning with his hands to the maids cleaning the carpet and other couches, "Did someone have get slaughtered in here?"

"No, Naruto-kun, my brother thought it'd be a good idea to have a paint ball fight inside the house." Itachi responded, taking his newly filled tea cup from the maid that handed it to him.

"What about you? What's your name and how long have you known Sasuke?" He asked Tenten, now directing his full attention to the brunette.

"My name is Tenten and I've known Sasuke since Elementary school, and I've lived by your family for about three years now."

"Really? Three years?" Itachi questioned, surprised.

"Mmhm." Tenten responded giving Itachi a big smile.

"Wait," Sasuke asked, taking part in the conversation. "I've known you since Elementary school?"

"Yeah." Tenten said, letting out a nervous laugh at having Sasuke's eyes on her, "Well I don't know if you've known me since then, but I have."

"Oh," The youngest Uchiha said, "…That's not weird."

"She didn't mean it like that, you bastard! Why don't you pull that stick out of your-"

"Naruto, was it?" Sasuke asked, standing up from the sofa and walking over to the blond.

"Yeah! What's it matter to-"

"Shut up, your voice irritates me." The raven told Naruto as he grabbed a pillow beside the blond and wacked him with it.

_

* * *

_

"Sakura!" Sakura heard someone call out as they were let in to her house, probably by the butler "Oh, Sakura-chan! Where are you?" They continued to yell.

get_ the _fuck_ away from me! The pinkette yelled furiously, turning around and roughly pushing her flat on their back._

_"Miss Hanuro is in the garden, do you wish for me to escort you there?" The pinkette then faintly heard the butler ask._

_"Oh, no. I got it. Thanks." The person said, turning to run off in the direction of the garden, their steps echoing loudly through the wide, empty hall ways._

_"Go away, whoever you are." The pinkette mumbled, as soon as she heard the approaching footsteps._

_"Oh, but why, Sakura?" They asked in a silky voice as they wrapped their arms around Sakura's waist._

_"Get the fuck away from me." Sakura growled out in a acrid and sharp tone, instantly recognizing the voice and making the person freeze._

_"I-uh, what?" Ino asked, completely baffled._

_"I said; get the fuck away!"_

_"Sa-Sakura-" Ino began, eyes wide, but was cut off by Sakura's screaming._

_"No! Just shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Sakura yelled, standing up and walking towards Ino._

_"Sakura! What's wro-" Ino yelled, worriedly but was once again interrupted by Sakura._

_"I said, SHUT UP!" The pinkette yelled, giving Ino a swift kick on her stomach as angry tears rolling down her face._

_Turning away from Ino who was clutching her stomach and gasping in pain, Sakura whispered, "Just go away, I'm done with you."_

_And then she walked away, leaving a crying Ino on the ground._

"Hey, Sakura." Tenten said, making the pinkette jump and stop her thought process.

"Tenten, what took so fucking long? I'm hungry." Sakura said, annoyed.

"Well, Na-" Sakura cut Tenten off as she gave Naruto a brief once over, taking note of his messy appearance and the red splats on his shirt.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"I'll get to that, let me start from the beginning." Tenten told her as she climbed into the Go-Cart.

"Long story short, me and Tenten got caught rolling the bastard's house, then Sasuke went crazy and attacked me for no reason. Later, his brother came outside, pulled us off each other, and invited us inside for this really gross tea and then, after the ten most awkward minutes in my life, Itachi, his brother spoke and just as we all started talking liked civilized people Sasuke fucked it up and hit me with a pillow," Naruto took a deep breath, "then I beat Sasuke up."

"You did not beat him up!" Tenten interjected, "It wasn't even a fight, it was like wrestling since neither of you were able to land a hit! What, with you blocking his and him dodging yours."

"Tenten," Naruto urged, "Back me up, here. Geez."

"You mean to say, you two hung out with Sasuke and you _didn't_ come get me?" The pinkette asked austerely, making Naruto flinch outwardly and Tenten inwardly with the tone of her voice.

"Uh?" Naruto and Tenten both said simultaneously turning to look at each other.

"He was being a total jerk Sakura; you wouldn't have wanted to be around him." Tenten reassured her friend putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No Tenten! Remove your hand! She'll bite it off!" Naruto urged, as he pulled on the brunette's other arm.

"Why, you.." Sakura trailed off as a vain throbbed in her forehead, "Argh!" The pinkette yelled as she punched Naruto and the blond fell backwards, his nose bleeding.

"Holy shit!" Tenten yelled as she tried to suppress the laughter that wanted to escape her lips.

"Sakura~!" Naruto whined, holding his injured face, "That hurt!"

_Sakura!_

Sakura's eyes widened as she was reminded of her wandering thoughts, "Tenten! Can we go back to your house? I'm tired, sleepy and I wanna beat the crap out of Naruto and my restraints are diminishing quickly!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tenten responded offhandedly as she wiped away some tears from holding down her laughter.

"How can you say, 'yeah, yeah' to that Tenten? I wanna go home, now!" Naruto yelled, getting on the Go Cart, watching as Tenten did the same.

"Oh, Naruto," The brunette said as she turned around in her seat to smile at the blond, "You gotta go home anyway; it's past your curfew." Tenten began to laugh but stopped as Sakura hit a bump with made Tenten jump up and hit the ceiling of the Go-Cart.

"Ow, dammit Sakura!" Tenten yelled twisting around to face Sakura, "Do I need to drive?"

"No, we're at your house already, you can go drop Naruto off on your own, I'm going to get myself some food and then go to sleep," Sakura informed Tenten as she parked in front of the garage door and then got out of the Go Cart and began walking to the front door, "bye." She said as she waved without turning around.

The brunette sighed as she watched Sakura disappear through the front door and switched over to the driver's side of the Go Cart.

"Man," Naruto said as Tenten opened the garage door and drove in, "What's up with Sakura? Why's she so mean?'

"I don't know, but come on. Let's take you home, you got your clothes?" The brown eyed girl asked as she jumped out of the Go Cart and walked over to the nearest car and opened the door.

"Sure do." Naruto replied easily as he grabbed some clothes from the floor of the Go-Cart and ran to the car Tenten was now sitting in with her door wide open.

"Well, get in." Tenten told the blond as she closed her door. Turning on the engine to the car, she heard a noise on the back of her car and then the sound of someone falling. Just as she was about to open the door to check the situation out, Naruto open the driver's side of the door looking flustered.

"I fell." He said shyly as he got in the car.

"How did-"

"I tried to slide on the car, like in movies." The blond answered, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"You're such an idiot." Tenten said with endearment while she began to back out of the drive way.

* * *

"Stupid, dumb, usuratonkachi," Sasuke angrily muttered to himself as he gave a high kick to a black punching bag in front of him.

"What's wrong little brother?" Itachi's voice asked as it was about to pass by the open doors of the gym.

"Well-"

"Oh, you'll have to tell to tell me later, bye." The older Uchiha said as he passed the gym doors and kept walking.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled as he ran to the doors and stepped into the hall way only to find himself face to face with his brother.

"I-" Sasuke said awkwardly as he backed away only to find Itachi move closer. The youngest Uchiha's eyes widened as he saw his brother's hand move near his face, "I-Ita-E-"

His shriek was cut short when Itachi back handed him on his mouth.

"Don't swear at me." Itachi said in a tone of voice that made Sasuke cringe.

"I apologize nii-san." Sasuke said bowing slightly.

"Keep your apology." Itachi replied walking away in the direction of his room.

Once his brother was out of view Sasuke brought a hand up to his mouth. As much as he didn't like being hit, the raven was somewhat relieved; for a second there he thought that Itachi was going to-

The raven cleared his throat.

He had what? Two days until school?

_Boarding_ school.

Sasuke hit the punching bag in front of him twice with his left fist and once with his right. He didn't want to go to boarding school. What if he got stuck rooming with some loser? It was bad enough he'd have to be around people all day, but all night, too? Where was the privacy in that? And if he went to a boarding school, he'd never be out in public, and…

And…

And that would lower his chances of ever running into a certain blond…

The youngest Uchiha groaned as he leaned into the punching bag, theses were feelings he tried to almost never think about. They made him uneasy and confused him to no end; it was just too weird. Did Sasuke have feelings for the boy he'd meet so many years ago? What did the boy even look like now? Was he… straight? Was Sasuke straight?

The raven groaned again as he felt his face began to heat up.

Ugh. He didn't want to think about this; maybe it would be for the best if he just went to the God damn school and forgot all about the blond. Sasuke hadn't seen him since the first time they meet, what were the chances of running into him again? What were the chances of the blond even remembering Sasuke? In all honesty, Sasuke only remembered the hair, the skin, and the amazing blue eyes; and those characteristics were different, unlike his, so simple and plain.

Speaking of blonds, that dumbass Naruto seemed so familiar… Could it be that Naruto was his blond?

Sasuke's face deadpanned.

…Before he broke out in a mad fit of laughter.

"Yeah, right." The raven said to himself, "I think I'd know if it was him, I'm not an idiot-"

The Uchiha's conversation with himself was interrupted as his phone began to ring, _**"Stop t-t-t-talking that blah, blah, blah-" **_Sasuke picked up the phone and looked at the caller I.D, "As if on qu." He said to no one in particular before picking up, "What the hell is that ringtone?"

"Oh? You don't like it?"

"No, I'm male. A straight male."

_You know that's probably a lie._

"Yeah, yeah," The person began, "can I come over?"

"Hn." Replied Sasuke as he began making his way out of the gym.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn." The ravens answered as he passed the kitchen and then the dining room.

A pause.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"I know." The Uchiha admitted as he reached the stairs that lead to his bed room.

"I'll be there in ten, oh and I'm hungry."

"And?" Sasuke asked, a smirk spreading on his lips before he hung up and began jogging up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"Iruka, hurry!" Naruto whined impatiently as he watched other students hurry off in various directions, "Iruka!" The blond yelled as he turned around to find his guardian trip over his own feet, "Iruka, we don't have time for your shenanigans! Do you want me to end up with the worst room?" He asked as he watched the older man lock the car and grab some luggage.

"Did you just say shenanigans? Never mind, and anyway, all the rooms are the same." Iruka reasoned as he caught up to Naruto.

"Fine, but even if that is true, there's still the matter of the _view_, Iruka. The _view_." The blond countered as he shielded his eyes away from the bright sun.

"Well, why don't you help me? Why do I have to carry most of _your_ things?"

Naruto looked incredulous.

"_Because_ I am young and fragile, I can't do heavy lifting!"

"More like young and lazy." Iruka muttered to himself, "Look, why don't you just head for your dorm and I'll take all your stuff, okay? Just leave me the sheet where it says you're staying. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great, Iruka! Thanks!" Naruto said running away.

"Wait, Naruto! Do you even know where you're headed?" Iruka yelled after the blond's retreating figure.

"Uh, yeah! Something about hall B something, don't worry! I got this!"

"Stop quoting George Lopez… oh what's the point." Iruka finished lamely as he suddenly felt the luggage's weight triple. Beginning to drag his feet Iruka began to head in the direction in which Naruto had disappeared.

Just as he was about to zone out he heard the words, 'Kakashi, no.' followed by a tap on his shoulder, which made him turn around and his face to come within inches of a silver haired man.

"Uh, can I help you?" The brunette asked nervously.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could help you. That seems like a lot of luggage for one person alone." The silver haired man said, backing up and giving Iruka room.

"Kakashi, he obviously doesn't want any help, let's just go." A black haired boy around Naruto's age commented with annoyance several feet away.

"Now Sasuke, where are your manners?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, not even waiting for a reply before turning his attention back to Iruka, "Here, let me take this," Kakashi said as he took one of Iruka's larder suitcases only to throw it at Sasuke.

"I refuse to carry this," Sasuke informed the two older men as he promptly dropped the suitcase on the ground.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm not even carrying my own things, why would I carry someone else's?" The raven asked, giving Kakashi an even glare.

"But-"

"Iruka!" Yelled a loud voice that seemed to be headed to the trio's direction, "I got lost!"

"Who's that?" Kakashi asked curiously as he studied Iruka's irritated expression.

"That's my son." Iruka answered half distracted as he watched Naruto stomp right past him and up to the black haired boy angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me, bastard?"

"Your son?" Kakashi began, his eyes trained on Iruka, "You seem a little too young to have a son."

"Tch. Why the fuck would I follow you?"

"Ah, well, he's not my real son. I'm just his foster dad, but I feel close enough to him that he might as well be my real son." Iruka said as he turned to smile at Kakashi, his eyes forming crescent moons.

"Oh, so you _do_ follow people around, just not me? That still makes you weird! You're a weirdo!"

"I, uh. Yeah." Kakashi replied, blushing and looking away as he scratched the side of his face, "I've never seen Sasuke express that much emotion around anyone."

"I don't follow people around! What the hell are you even doing here? Are_ you_ following me?"

"Really? He seems so easily provoked seeing as how he's letting Naruto ruffle him up like this." Iruka said, "So, Kakashi, what do you say we stop those two before they start fighting?" The brunette proposed as he nudged the slightly taller man with his elbow.

"So you _don't_ deny the fact that you're weird!"

"Yes, that'd probably be a good idea." The silver haired man answered as he began walking towards the two shouting boys with Iruka trailing behind him.

"I'm not weird!" Sasuke shouted back, starting to get pissed off, "Calm down, Sasuke. Calm down. You're acting insane, just breath, be like Ita-" Sasuke stopped trying to cool down as he realized what he was about to say, "Dammit! Even when I'm not around him I try to be like him!"

_You'll never be like him though, no matter how hard you try. You know it too._

"Shut up!" The raven yelled.

"I… I haven't said anything back yet." Naruto said, confusion and another emotion that was unrecognizable in his voice.

"Sasuke, that's enough." Kakashi said, as he planted a hand firmly on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me, and stop acting like my father!" The Uchiha yelled pulling away sharply from the hand.

"Don't talk to him like that! He's just trying to help!" Naruto cut in heatedly, pushing Sasuke away violently from Kakashi.

"I said not to touch me!" Sasuke shouted as he punched a surprised Naruto on the stomache.

"Why you-!" Naruto began as he regained his balance and charged at Sasuke only to be held back by Iruka, "Let go, Iruka!"

"Hah! What a hypocrite!" The raven yelled, "You shouldn't talk to him like that! He's just trying to help!"

Naruto was just about to retort when he noticed how derailed Sasuke was acting, looking at the way the raven was taking deep breathes the blond decided to calm himself down. It was the first day of school, what kind of impression was he making on his peers, yelling and trying to get in a fight on the first day.

"Are you okay now, Naruto?" Iruka asked with concern as he saw the blond's shoulders visibly relax.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Naruto answered calmly.

"Okay." Iruka said as he let the blond go and directed his attention to the raven haired boy, "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I apologize for-"

"Acting crazy?" Naruto supplied.

"No," Sasuke snapped, glaring at Naruto, "for behaving rudely."

"It's fine, but I don't think it's me who you should be apologizing too." Iruka said as he glanced at Kakashi.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke replied curtly before turning to Kakashi, "Come, Kakashi. It's hot and I want to start setting up my things as soon as possible."

"Wait," Naruto called, "You're going to school here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked, turning around and walking off.

"What's his last name?" Kakashi asked pointing to Naruto.

"Uzumaki, why?" Naruto answered before Iruka had the chance too.

"Well, Sasuke's is Uchiha, so you two probably have dorms around the same area." Kakashi stated as he threw a short glance at Sasuke and noticed how the raven's body went ridged before he broke off into a run.

"Why's he running…?" Naruto trailed off before comprehension hit him, "NO! No, no, no, no! That sneaky little-! Iruka I need that sheet!" The blond demanded as he snatched the sheet with his rooming information from his guardian, "Here! I know where to go! Bye!" Naruto said before he ran off in the direction in which Sasuke had gone.

"Shall we go drop this off together?" Kakashi suggested as he motioned to the luggage with his head.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Judging from the way they both ran off I can tell we're probably headed in the same route."

* * *

"Let me in, asshole!" Naruto yelled while he pounded on the door of his dorm.

"Fuck off, dumbass." Sasuke replied unruffled as he laid on the floor with his feet propped up against the door and his hands folded behind his head.

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck; it was like someone had heard his concerns of getting stuck with a loser and purposely paired him up with one just to piss him off. But at least they had their own rooms. When one first walked in they would find themselves in a living room type of room with two short hallways, one going off to the left and one to the right each leading to a bed room. Sasuke was getting the right one since the left one had a big tree blocking most of the window. The idiot would just have to get over it.

"Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto shouted from the other side of the door.

The Uchiha sighed; he should have brought the key with him. Laying here for such a long time was making his tail bone numb. So very numb.

Numb.

"I've, become so numb.." Sasuke sang quietly to himself.

Getting distracted while he sang, he didn't pay attention to when Naruto rammed into the door making it fly open and Sasuke's legs to fall to the side leaving him to stare expressionlessly at a wide eyed and blushing Naruto on top of him.

"You're blushing." Sasuke noted impassively as he continued to stare into Naruto's eyes stoically.

"S-so are you!" Naruto stammered.

"… Am I really?" Sasuke asked his face still blank.

"Yes!" Naruto replied, his face getting redder.

"Oh."

"I should probably get off you now." Naruto said, not moving any as his eyes looked over Sasuke's face.

"Only-"

"Well, I see you two are getting along quite nicely." Kakashi commented as Iruka blushed a deep scarlet beside him.

"That wasn't what it looked like." Sasuke defended while he sat up and pushed Naruto off of him.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked, "And what _did_ **it** look like, Sasuke?"

"Fuck you." The raven replied as he stood up.

"Me? But I think you and Naruto here-"

"Kakashi, why don't you stop saying idiotic things and help me-" Sasuke's sentence was interrupted as a fist connected his jaw, making him fall to the side clutching his face in pain. He got hit in the same exact place where Naruto hit him last time, and dammit, it was still tender.

"What. The. Hell?" Sasuke asked, eyes closed as he fumed and trembled slightly.

"That was for punching me earlier and pushing me off just now!"

"I wasn't going to let you continue to lay on me!" Sasuke shouted as he tackled Naruto and began chocking him.

"That wasn't what I meant! Why would I even want to lay on you!" The blond countered as he switched their positions and began trying to remove Sasuke's hands from around his throat. "Could I get a little help here?" He called to the adults.

"Then what _do _you mean?"

"It hurt my butt when you pushed me off!"

"Are you serious? You punched me because I hurt your butt?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly as he flipped Naruto and himself over to where he was on top again.

"Enough with the gay horse play, you two." Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke off Naruto by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not gay," Naruto replied standing up and rubbing his neck, "But if I was, I could do so much better than Sasuke. I mean, come on. Look at me."

"Don't look at him," Iruka scolded as he slapped the back of Kakashi's head, "he's just a boy. And you," The brunette began as he turned his attention to Sasuke, "Don't molest him anymore."

"I wasn't-"

"Come on Naruto, help me with your luggage." Iruka commanded as he started picking up suitcases and heading to the left room.

"But what if I wanted the room on the right?" Naruto asked as he picked up the remainder of his things.

"The right's mine." Sasuke informed the blond as he watched Kakashi carry his luggage to his room.

"Wha-?"

"Naruto!" Iruka called from the blond's new dorm.

"Bye." Sasuke said as he waved Naruto away, "Don't want to keep mom waiting."

"Oh, blow it out your ass, Sasuke." Naruto retorted, not even bothering to look back at the raven he marched away irritated.

"Blow it out my ass?" Sasuke inquired as he entered his room, "Does that make sense?"

"Do you think Iruka's straight?" Kakashi asked as he hung up some pants in the room's closet, "Close that door."

"I didn't know you were like that." Sasuke said as he closed the door behind himself.

"Does that bother you?" The silver haired man questioned as he continued to hang Sasuke's clothes in the closet without making eye contact.

"I'm not sure. It's just not something I would have ever expected." The raven answered as he laid down on his bed.

"So do you think he is?"

"Who Iruka? Straight? I'm pretty sure he's not." Sasuke said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked as he stopped hanging things and turned to look at the youngest Uchiha.

"I kind of just know. Plus, he's really uke-ish."

"I think I like him." Kakashi confessed, going back to hanging Sasuke's clothes.

"Kakashi, why are you telling me all this? It's great that you like someone, really, but how does this concern me?"

"Well, I figured since you like Naruto-"

"I don't like that moron!" The Uchiha interjected sitting up, "I don't like males, period."

"Right. Anyway, since you _don't_ like-"

"I don't!"

"-Naruto I just wanted to know how you'd feel if I tried going after Iruka."

"It wouldn't matter. Just don't do anything perverted to him in front of me." Sasuke replied, laying back down and crossing his arms behind his head again

"So… it really doesn't bother you that I like men?"

Sasuke sighed as he stopped looking at the ceiling and directed his attention to Kakashi, "Why should it matter to me what you do in bed with other guys?" He asked, before his eyes widened as he thought over what he said and noticed a glint in Kakashi's eye.

"You know, Sasuke," The silver haired man said as he finished up with the ravens clothes and moved towards the irritated looked boy, "If you were-"

"Shut up, Kakashi. Just shut up." Sasuke spat as he stood up and headed to the door.

* * *

"So, Naruto," Iruka said hesitantly, "Are you okay with going here again? Because you _don't_ have to go here."

"Yeah, or I did at first… I just don't wanna have to fight with Sasuke all the time." Naruto answered hanging up his clothes as Iruka put his sheets on the bed, "Besides, you love teaching here."

"On our way over here Kakashi and I spoke about Sasuke's behavior, and well, Kakashi says Sasuke's just shy. Also, I'm happy where ever you're happy."

"Oh, is he? I had _no_ idea he was so sensitive." Naruto replied as he quit hanging clothes and gave his guardian an annoyed expression.

"Naruto, you've got to give him a chance. I bet all he really wants is a friend."

"Me and him…?" Naruto asked as he motioned with his hand to himself and then to his door, "Friends?"

"Yes."

"Oh, um," Naruto began, "I don't know, Iruka. I don't think I'd be able to be friends with a guy like that."

"Why not?" Iruka questioned perplexed, "He seems like a well mannered young boy, he just has a short fuse."

"He's just too much of a tight ass-"

"_I don't like that moron!"_

"That sounded like Sasuke." Iruka commented, "I wonder who he's talking about."

"I bet I can guess." Naruto said , "How can he say such mean things about you? He doesn't even know you! Don't worry! I'll put him in his place!" The blond yelled as he reached for the door knob but paused as he opened the door, "Iruka, I'm okay here. Don't worry."

"Thanks Naruto." Iruka replied as he gave Naruto a soft smile and went back to folding the bed as Naruto stormed out of the room only to find Sasuke also storming out of his room with Kakashi at his heels.

"If you were queer!" The silver haired man sung, "I'd still be here! Year after year! Because you're dear to me!"

"Kakashi!" Sasuke said embarrassed as he saw the shocked look Naruto was giving him.

"And I know that you, would accept me too!" He sung, jumping in front of Sasuke and twirling behind Naruto.

"I'm not gay." Sasuke defended himself as he glared at the blond.

"If I told you today-"

"Naruto," Iruka said, coming out of the blond's room, "I can't find your pillow-"

"Hey, guess what? I'm gay!"

…

"That's nice, Kakashi." Iruka said, smiling and looking away as he pushed the blushing silver haired man's face away from his, "Well Naruto, you're all finished up here, I couldn't find your pillow cases but those should turn up eventually as soon as you're done unpacking."

"Are you leaving already, Iruka?" Naruto asked as Iruka ruffled his hair and then headed to the door.

"Afraid so, kiddo. It's a long walk back to my car and I still need to get my things and settle into my room." The brunette answered ruffling Naruto's hair, "Oh, and don't forget orientation in around an hour." Iruka said looked down at the time on his phone, "Bye, Naruto." The man said with a gentle smile as he ruffled the blond's hair again and walked out of the door.

"So, Kakashi. When are you leaving?" Sasuke asked, snapping Naruto back to reality.

"Ah, but you don't really want me to leave." The silver haired man replied smiling as he headed to the door, "Good bye, Sasuke. I'll try to get your parents to contact you sometime within this week or the next. You know how busy they are," Kakashi said as he opened the door, "be good. I'm going to see if Iruka needs help." And then he was gone.

And for some reason Naruto couldn't help but pity Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: **Guys, I don't go to boarding school. _So basically, what I'm trying to say is I don't know __**shit **__about it._ I did do some research but then I got bored. So, if I get something wrong about the way the school works tell me and **I'll fix it**, or **get over it.**

So yah, tell me what you thought. This was like rewritten I don't know how many times. Oh and also I wanna thank **TabbyKitty13**, for being the _only_ person to answer my question about what type of school it should be. Thanks kitty.J  
See? You got a smiley face.

Anyway, tell me what you thought, _if anyone out there particularly __hates__ yuri_ tell me and I'll try to keep it to a minim as much as possible or vice versa.

Review! **(Please?) **:D


End file.
